True Feelings
by Gerao-A
Summary: A week passed since Slayes Premium, and Lina has been really angry about what Gourry said. LG


_True feelings _

Alandra: here is our new Slayers fic, another one shot fic time.

Maliska: it is another Lina/Gourry fic based on what happened after Slayers Premium.

Ramon: and the Slayers series does not belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

--------

A week has passed after that incident with the Octopuses, and Lina has been more angry than usual, she has been so angry that she almost burns because of all that anger.

Gourry doesn't know what to do, she's been so angry over something but she does not what to tell anyone, she must be angry over something bad, but she is too damn proud to tell anyone. Gourry try to talk to her but he was always rewarded with a big punch, there are times when Gourry is afraid to talk to her because of her bad temper.

Suddenly Gourry spots a city. "Hey Lina, there is a town over there! Maybe we can find a place to eat and sleep."

Lina turn to him with spooky, angry eyes. "What!?"

Gourry frozen in fear when Lina lokked at him. "Hum……….town……..eat….sleep…"

"What ever!" Said Lina has she marched angrily to the town.

Gourry sighed in relieve that Lina didn't fireball him.

------

They manage to find a place to sleep and eat. During the time of the meal no one of the two directed a word to anyone, Lina is too angry to talk, and the last time that Gourry try to talk to her, he was rewarded with a fireball, he even did not dare to go on a food fight with her. Gourry is getting desperate, he has never seen Lina like this, and she has been acting like this ever since the fight with the Octopuses.

"I'm done!" said Lina has in an angry but serious voice has she walked to her room.

Gourry watched Lina walking to her room, he has seen Lina angry before, but this time is even more than usual, she must be angry over something terrible but Gourry doesn't know what it is. Or more probably, he doesn't remember

------

It is three in the morning, and every one is asleep, except for one red head sorceress who could not sleep. She's been walking angrily all over the room.

"I can not believe that stupid Jellyfish! The _I love you_ in octopus language means _I don't have money_! And here I thought that it was something else, but _I don't have money_? That stupid Jellyfish! I practically didn't sleep that night because of that?" in that moment Lina stop walking. "Wait a minute here, why am I so angry about that? Gourry is nothing but a friend, the only thing I want from him is his sword of light, right? So why am I so angry about what that Jellyfish said?" asked Lina to herself. She remembers when she was talking to Ruma, Gourry suddenly calls her and said the three words, in the beginning Lina was a little nervous when he said that, but after words she felt happy when she heard them, in the end when she found out what they really meant in human language, she felt angry and sad. She even ended up fireballing Gourry. But if Gourry is nothing but a friend to her why is she so sad about what Gourry said back then?

Lina walk to the mirror and looks at herself. "he is always calling me flatchest, calling me a kid,……that idiot, can't he just see that I am a full woman, I know my chest is not that big but I am pretty and…………… is it because of that that Gourry doesn't love me? Just because I am flat chest? .......well, there are also the times when I'm a little mean to him, and I do have a bad temper………..maybe no one would want a girl like me, I should be surprised that Gourry would never fell something for me…….." in that moment Lina slaps herself in the face. "What the heck am I thinking!?!?!? I'm getting all mess up because of that Jellyfish? I am Lina Inverse! I am the most powerful sorceresses in the world! **I love no one**!" Lina tried to fool her self because she knows it is not true. She knows the deep, deep felling she has for the blond swordsman, she knows the sadness she fells when ever he makes fun of her, and knows the deep sadness she felt when Gourry explained what he meant when he said _I love you_. It was in that moment that Lina felt that he is always playing with her feelings. There is no more point in denying it, Lina Inverse is in love with Gourry Gabrieve, but Gourry doesn't return that love to her because he thinks of her has a kid.

Suddenly Lina get out of her room in direction of Gourry's room, but stopped when she reached his door…... "Why am I doing here? What will I gain by being here? Well………I have been really meaning to him this past week, I really should apologize to him." Lina knock gently on the door. "Gourry? Are you awake?" it is only then that Lina sees that the door is really open. "That jelly fish forgot to close the door!"

Lina entered the room and saw that Gourry is peacefully sleeping in his bed but with a dummy look in his face, Lina giggled, even if he is sleeping Gourry has a naïve look. "Even sleeping you look like a jelly fish Gourry."

"Sorry….." said Gourry in a sleepy voice.

"HAAAAAAA!" cried Lina but then covered her mouth. "Gourry you are awake?" Lina looked at him again and saw that he is still sleeping peacefully. "Wait a minute…..he is sleep talking, I have heard about these things, it is very rare to happen. Hum…. Maybe I can take advantage about this."

Lina kneeled next to him and began to whisper to his hear. "What do you think about Lina?"

"Lina…….flatchest…….bad temper…………fireballs……….bossy……….." Said a sleepy Gourry.

Lina already got up when she heard the first words, and with tears forming in her eyes. "Is that all you think of me?" Lina prepared to leave.

"….smart……….pretty……..dedicated……….beautiful……." continued Gourry, still sleeping.

And Lina heard him, and she could not stop blushing. "Beautiful? He really thinks I am beautiful?" Lina kneeled next to him again. "What shall I ask him next? I know!" Lina began to whisper in his hear again "What did you mean when you said _I love you_ in Octopus Language?" Lina wanted to know if Gourry was telling the true when he said that he didn't had any money, she knows that Gourry is no liar but she wanted to be sure.

"Lina……Lina……….I will help you, love……." Responded a sleepy Gourry.

Lina blushed harder than ever. "Love!?!?!? He called me love? So he was really lying when he said that he had no more money? But why?" Lina began to whisper in his hear again. "Then why did you lie to Lina?"

"To hide…………true feelings…………."

"True feelings? What true feelings?"

"I………….love…………Lina……….."

Lina almost feel on the ground when Gourry said that. "He……….he really loves me? Looks like I am not the only one who likes to hide my feelings." Said Lina with a smile, and lower her head to give a big kiss on Gourrys lips, even if he is sleeping. "I want to tell you my feelings Gourry, but not yet, maybe some day in the future, because right now, I want to continue to travel with you. But I thank you for clearing out my mind" After saying that Lina left Gourry room, with a happy smile on her face.

-----

_The next day._

Gourry could not believe, Lina is back to her cheerful self again, not her angry self that she has been all week, heck they even started food fighting again. Gourry defiantly could not understand, during all week she's been furious and now she is all happy, like if she just found a big treasure.

"Alright I am all done here!" said Lina then turned back to Gourry. "Lets go Gourry!"

"Go? Go where?"

"Who knows? Anywhere! Future adventure won't wait for us, right?" asked Lina then she gave a quick kiss on Gourry's cheek. "Let's go Gourry!"

Gourry blushed for a moment here. "Lina……….what was?"

"Come on Gourry! Move it or I will fireball you!!!!" Lina could not believe that she has done that, but she could not help it, she is too happy.

Gourry sweat dropped, Lina is sure a girl that he will never understand. "I guess it is true what they say, women are a mystery of the universe."

The end.

Maliska: this is the second story I made, what do you think? Good? Bad?

Air Jay: well……..

Maliska: SHUT UP AIR JAY!!!!!!!


End file.
